fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
IJsdroom Vogeltje: Tekeningen en andere kunstvormen
Huidige projecten of annuele gebeurtenissen Ik doe soms mee aan: *Creatury *Faebruari *March of Robots *April Shower *'Mermay' *Junicorn *Julycanthropy *Fawngust *Sketchtember *Inktober *'Huevember' *Drawcember Als ik ze altijd deed zou ik kortom het hele jaar bezig zijn met de maandelijkse tekenuitdagingen en dat is veel te vermoeiend. Omdat ik te laat was om te starten met Inktober zal ik waarschijnlijk meedoen aan Huevember en de Mermay van 2019 :-) Planning Huevember Elke dag teken in een lijntekeningpersonage dat zich over een vierkant vak bevind. Het vierkant wordt gekleurd in de tint van die dag en het lijntekeningpersonage wordt gebaseerd op wat ik me voorstel bij die tint. De tint baseerd ik op copic marker kleuren. *1 november: Karmijn *2 november: Rood *3 november: Vermiljoen *4 november: Zalmrood *5 november: Oranje *6 november: Warmgeel *7 november: Goudgeel *8 november: Geel *9 november: Citroengeel *10 november: Geelgroen *11 november: Lichtgroen *12 november: Groen *13 november: Gifgroen *14 november: Woudgroen *15 november: Dennengroen *16 november: Blauwgroen *17 november: Muntgroen *19 november: Appelblauwzeegroen *20 november: IJsblauw *21 november: Lichtblauw *22 november: Blauw *23 november: Felblauw *24 november: Grijsblauw *25 november: Hyacintblauw *26 november: Blauwviolet *27 november: Paars *28 november: Violet *29 november: Roodviolet *30 november: Roosviolet Projecten voor school *Voor vormgeving moet ik een hexagon maquette naar Nevin Aladag maken. De uitgesneden stukken mogen we opvullen/decoreren met wat me waar willen dus zal ik fimo kleien kristallen kleven, er vals maquettemos aanhangen, metallic bloemetjes lijmen en holografische abstracte tape aan de binnenwanden van de vorm plakken. Foto zal nog te zien zijn. *Voor waarnemingstekenen hebben we veel perspectief dus dat zal ik ook 'ns proberen te fotograferen. Technieken te gebruiken/Skills om mee te combineren Tekentechnieken *Met Copic Markers **Schaduw in de kleuren **Overgang in de kleuren *Met kleurpotloden **Kleuren mengen die totaal niet bij elkaar passen **Overgangen **Hard kleuren **Zacht kleuren **Kleuren in arceringen *In lijntekeningen **Gelpennen gebruiken <--- het regenboogeffect **Geen lijnen! Schildertechniek gebruiken **De arceer-techniek **Lijnen openlaten **De schets behouden **Zwaar lijngewicht **Monotome lijnen **Oost indische inkt + profielpen Schildertechnieken *Met aquarel **Nat op droog **Droog op nat **Nat op nat! **Droog op droog O___O **Achtergrond in een mengeling van oost-indische inkt en aqrylverf **Overtekenen met potlood voor schaduw/diepere kleur **Veel pigmentgebruik *Met plakkaatverf **Lm dit is niet zo bijzonder. Achtergronden, vlakjes, geen schaduw!! **Zorgen dat je het beschermt. Plakkaatverf is gevoelig. **Witte verf voor accenten *Met acrylverf **Vooral effecten, glans **Verdun metallic/glitterverf met water om te combineren met aquarel (of plakkaat(?) *Met olieverf **Nog niet geleerd :) **We kunnen altijd proberen **Oke dat is waar maar olieverf is reteduur **Skip we wachten wel tot het 6e middelbaar weetje Schetstechnieken *Met schetspotlood **Gebruik alle potloden dus: H4 H3 H2 H1 HB B1 B2 B3 B4 **Kleuren in lussen **Kleuren in lijnen **Arcerend kleuren *Met balpen **Niet kleuren! **Schaduwen in lussen, vinkjes, lijnen of arceringen Schaduwtechnieken *Te gebruiken met zowat alles **Schaduwen in de kleuren **Schaduwen met overgang **Schaduwen in een andere kleur **Schaduwen door contrast in de lijntekening **Schaduwen in grijswaarden, zwart... Digitale technieken *Je weet wel het gewoonlijke, lijkt vooral op traditionele zooi Andere technieken *Bisterkorrels? *Stempelen *Washi Tape *Afdrukken *Linosnede? :o *Ik wil eens vingerverven weetje *In de regen leggen en dan op aquarelleren <-- aquareleren in de regen? xD *Met koffie *Met thee *Met andere drankjes *Met stront zou ook interessant zijn maar ik waag het er niet op *Alcohol (nee geen drinkbare alcohol, ik bedoel pure alcohol) Andere skills *Beeldhouwen als in basreliëf <--- inkleuren met bister :D *Papier maché op de tekening, letters in achtergrond *Naaien, borduren, haken, vlechten <-- naaien in blad? *Collage *Mozaïek <-- je hebt nog 3 dozen porselein liggen domme koe *Textiel plakken *Ik-heb-geen-flauw-idee Tekeningen Stappenplan Romantische heks *Materialen gebruikt: **Lat (30 centimeter) metaal **A4 steinbach 250 gram **Snijmat A3 **Breekmes **Potlood **Penseelpen + oost indische inkt **Fineliner 0.05 **Fineliner 0.3 **Gom + slijper thumb|left|400px|Ik begon deze tekening door een snijmat op mijn tafel te leggen (niemand wil krassen in z'n tafel) en daarna de helft van mij A4 Steinbach (250 gram) te bepalen. Met een breekmes sneed ik mijn blad in 2 zodat ik een A5 kreeg. thumb|left|400px|Toen sneed ik mijn blad geslaagd in twee delen. thumb|left|400px|Nu heb ik een A5 steinbach (nog steeds 250 gram tho, duh xD) thumb|left|398px|Vervolgens maakte ik de schets en nodige notities om mijn lijntekening op het rechte pad te brengen en ja dat stuk grijs sjit is de heilige laptop van IJsdroom Vogeltje waarmee alle boeken die ze ooit had zijn geschreven. Magisch he. thumb|left|400px|Ik begon mijn lijntekening. thumb|left|400px|Toen was de magische lijntekening af terwijl mijn gepijnigde handen brandden van de helse ik-heb-te-veel-arceringen-gedaan-pijn. thumb|left|400px|En hier heb je je frigging eindresultaat alsjeblieft dankuwel tot nooit meer. Hierna heb ik trouwens een 2e tekening gemaakt uit de andere helft van het papier want hey er gaan al genoeg bomen dood zonder verspilling. Alsjeblieft. Trouwens, ik ken een cyperse kat genaamd Johan Streepjescode. Fantastische naam toch? thumb|left|400px Schoolwerkjes Ik krijg heel veel opdrachten voor school maar de meesten ervan kan ik niet meebrengen naar huis of fotograferen in de les, dus zul je vooral vormgeving opdrachten zien en ook nog een tekening van instrumentaal tekenen omdat ik een complexe had en ik er meer tijd in moet stoppen dan de anderen, en vaak zul je hyperrealistische tekeningen van vogels zien binnenkort omdat ik die altijd moet tekenen als ik klaar ben bij schilderen want ik schilder razendsnel (niet dat het lelijk is tho, ik heb een 90 gekregen!) Basrelief in gips (vormgeving) thumb|left|400px|We moesten een 3D basrelief maken uit gips ivm een hexagon. Ik vond het super cool, maar het was wel een rommeltje om te krassen! Hexagon uit schuimkarton (vormgeving) Deze figuur hebben we gemaakt met schuimkarton. We werden een beetje aan ons lot overgelaten wat betreft hoe we het moesten doen, maar dat maakt me dubbel zo trots dat het me gelukt is. In de binnenkant mochten we ook iets doen en ik heb voor kristallen gekozen omdat ik sinds het begin van het schooljaar kristallen steeds zie terugkomen in m'n werk (gekke leraren met hun, hun abstracte opdrachten ook) thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px We moesten eerst de grote vormen uitsnijden (in mijn geval dit spakending dat op een caroussel lijkt nu ik erover nadenk, mijn lerares noemde het "Het rad van fortuin" door de diamanten, gek mens, gek mens) en toen moest ik ze aan elkaar vasthechten (maakte niet uit in welke breedte), daar alleen al heb ik plus minus 8 uur over gedaan in totaal, daarna heb ik een paar verdiepingen tussen de spaken gestopt maar omdat deze ook een uur in beslag namen moest ik ze niet allemaal doen. Toen heb ik het opgevuld met mijn thema dat ik al had gebakken en gesneden uit klei voor ik de hexagon zelf maar maakte xD Ik ben veel te enthousiast over de nutteloze dingen. En trouwens, deze opdracht was alleen maar om ons te leren snijden. Fantastisch gewoon, hoe moeilijk zullen de echte opdrachten wel niet zijn? En blijkbaar heeft het ook niet geholpen want iedereen houdt zijn breekmes vast alsof het een potlood is terwijl je er vanbovenaf op moet duwen, zucht. Natuurstudies bij waarnemingstekenen thumb|left|400px|Dit tekende ik donderdag 11/8, maar mijn leraar was niet echt onder de indruk en zei er nauwelijks wat over waardoor ik de rest van de dag piekerde over de vraag of ze me niet mocht. Deze fantastische dag werd ook nog eens afgesloten met de bijna-aanranding door een enge vent die me naar huis volgde en me nu dus weet wonen, dus dit blad is het enige van vandaag dat echt goed liep. Wrm zeg ik dit zelfs allemaal. Had gwn een rottige week algemeen maar goed, dit blad was ook rot en het is toch mooi. Tekeningen van het 2e middelbaar Toen deed ik ook een richting waar je kunstige opdrachten moest uitvoeren, maar je leerde gewoon niets bij ook al krijgt je in echte KSO scholen ook geen les van "HOE MOET JE EEN VOGEL TEKENEN" nee ze verwachten dat je het zelf leert en zij inspireren je en helpen je verbeteren dus je kunt er niet skilloos gaan aankloppen. thumb|left|400px|Deze schoen heb ik ook effectief gemaakt, alle voorwerpen included, maar ik vind hem even niet dus jullie zien nog wel. thumb|Deze collage stelt een vrouw met een rode jas voor die haar Middeleeuwse godin aanbid door haar ijsjes en andere nutteloze zooi te offeren. Idk het moest gek zijn dus nu heb je gek. thumb|left|398px|En tijdens de les heb ik ook 'ns een ganzenbord gemaakt (mijn vriendin ook) en die heb ik nog steeds hehe. Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje